Flynn McAllistair
Flynn McAllistair is Ranger Operator Series Blue, alternately referred to as Ranger Blue. Biography While Flynn was a mechanic by trade, a skill taught to him by his father, Flynn expressed a strong desire to help others like the superheroes in the comic books he frequently read as a child. His father didn't approve of his son's wish to save people, who believed and insisted there was no such thing as superheroes. Despite this Flynn remained true to what he believed and what he knew he wanted to do; help people. After graduating high school, he finally got that chance to do what he always wished to. Not realizing the full responsibilities that came along with such line of work, his passion for helping others tended to get in the way as he usually overdid his jobs (ex. spraying a burning building to the point of unnecessary water damage, and then wanting to go back into the said building to save the plants) and was subsequently fired from all of them. As soon as Venjix attacked, both he and his father fled to Corinth, but Flynn, seeing that there were still many people who had yet to make it into the domed city, went back outside to save a busload of people. With his skills, he eventually made it unharmed back to Corinth. His actions finally impressed his father, whom now wholeheartedly supports and is proud of his son. Flynn's dream of becoming a true superhero finally came true when he was selected to become Ranger Series Operator Blue. Dillon and Ziggy's arrival resulted in feelings of distrust from Flynn, due to the nature of Dillon's mechanical upgrades, but Flynn was still less antagonistic than Scott over the matter, willing to allow Dillon onboard if the group consensus felt it was best. Ziggy joining the team produced quite a bit more incredulity in him, however. Despite any initial feelings of doubt, he seems to have since fully embraced the two as official members of the team. After his tenure as a Ranger is done and Venjix is destroyed, he opens up a shop with his dad, and says that they are going to create more computer networks for the city. Personality Speaking with a Scottish accent, Flynn is generally laid-back in personality, and is a fairly agreeable person. As a mechanic, he often spends time working on his personal vehicle, a Hummer H1, and is proficient at making smoothies, which seem to be a hobby for him. He uses his general knowledge of machinery and devices to help out with analyzing Ranger tech and working at other technological tasks if ever need be, and has even on one occasion shown to have thinking skills that rival Dr. K's. He also appears to be very skillful at driving and handling heavy-duty vehicles, as evidenced by his bus driving skills, his truck, and his big-rig inspired Zord. Ranger Operator Series Blue Arsenal * Series Blue Cell Shift Morpher * Cell Shift Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 2 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Blue * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Turbo Cannon Special Ability Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. * Time Manipulation Burst- Flynn can halt the movement of electrons in the bio-field and suspend time for ten seconds. His power, like Scott's and Summer's powers, are drained by the use of their special attacks. Zord Attack Vehicle * Lion Hauler Gallery Image:BlueMorph.jpg|Ranger Blue Morph pose Image:Rpm-blue-screen.jpg|Ranger Blue's Energy Screen Image:Rpm-blue-zord.jpg|Ranger Blue manifests the Lion Hauler Image:Rpm-blue-attack.jpg|Ranger Blue's special attack is the Time Manipulation Burst... Image:Rpm-blue-attack2.jpg|..where he pauses time in a small location and speeds up to attack. Image:Bluehammer.png|Flynn´s Hummer f.jpg|flynn and his notepad See Also Renn Kousaka Category:RPM Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Update Template